Rape, Fear, Trust and Love
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: I suck at summarys....but...Hidan misbehaves, Pein punishes him, Kakuzu finds out...!
1. Chapter 1

Hidan misbehaves, Pein punishes him, Kakuzu finds out! O_O.  
---Hidan's POV---

We were below the base...in the dungeon. It was dark...the only light was scattered candles. It didn't really help my sight...but then again...I don't think it was suppose to help MY sight.

I was sore from the beating's he gave when I fought with him, an arguement really...I didn't really try to hit him. Actually I couldn't...I was stuck on my hands and knees, my wrists were chained to the floor, the chains were short so I couldn't stand or try to hit. They were strong...I couldn't break them, I felt so weak. I was actually panting, from trying to get loose and the small arguements, I was hot, sweating. Every now and then there was a small draft that would make me shiver.

I really have crossed the line this time...I was far out...! Way passed the line that I wasn't suppose to cross. Any one could tell that I was way out there. Because...I hate to admit it but...I was actually afraid...I'm afraid of what he was going to do to me next...I was afraid of what he was going to SAY!...I was afraid of HIM...! I shuttered when I heard him speak.

"Hidan, I gave you many chances to turn this around. I gave you time to stop misbehaving so horribly. I gave you time to obey me. To stop being such a damned asshole...such a spoiled brat you are...I fear this is my fault. I've let you get away with everything for to long. So I must punish you...In a way that would make up for it all." I whimpered when I heard the last part. I could tell he was smirking, even though I even feared to look at him. I just had a feeling he was smirking. An insane smirk at that.

The words were there! At the tip of my tongue! The words that would get me out of this mess! I just couldn't bring myself to say them! All I could get out was,"I..I'm..."

"Yes, Hidan?" Pein asked calmly. I just growled, which made him glare at me, I whimpered. In the position I'm in I don't think that I should do anything to piss him off further.

"This is your last chance, Hidan. Just say you will obey me, listen and do what I tell you to do! Then I will set you free!" Pein said. I don't want to listen to him, it's fun not to! But I don't want this to go any further, I'm afraid of what he has planned! I could lie...but some how he always figures out when I'm lying.  
---Leaving reality and entering flashback, last week---

"You promise you will get it?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hidan said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"You're not lying, are you?" Pein asked with a look that spoke clearly, the look of no trust.

"Aw come on, Pein! Trust me!" Hidan said with a pouty look. Pein just shook his head and started walking away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hidan.

"Just hurry up. You only have fifteen minutes." was all he said before disappearing into a room down the hall. Hidan smirked and went to the living room.  
--15 minutes later--

Pein was searching around the base making sure Hidan had left. He hadn't seen him so far but he still had one more place to check, the living room.

"Hidan! You shouldn't be here!" Pein said with a rather pissed look. Hidan jumped when he heard Pein, and looked at him.

"Awww, I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Hidan said with a fake apologetic look. Making Pein growl.

"You will pay for lying!" he said before storming out of the room. Hidan sat there and laughed quietly to himself, not believing he would really regret doing this.  
---Yesterday---

"You volenteered this time, Hidan! No excuses this time!" Pein said with a small glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hidan said with a smirk.

Pein glared darkly at him before saying,"Hidan, I am NOT a woman."

"I don't fucking know that!" Hidan said.

"Yes you do! Now you really promise you will get it this time? You're not lying again are you!?" Pein asked with that same look from before.

"Yes I promise!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck again. Then continued,"How am I suppose to know you're a man?"

"Just go! This time you have a half hour! You have time to do, or get, whatever you want or need! Be sure to leave in twenty-five minutes!" Pein said, then walked away.

Hidan just smirked and walked away.  
--35 minutes later--

Hidan was taking a nap on the couch when he heard Pein yell his name, then he fell off the couch and the remote to the tv fell on his head. "OW! Dammit!" he yelled as he sat up and rubbed his head. He smirked when he seen Pein in the doorway and thought,'Wow he looks PISSED!' This thought made his smirk widen.

"Why aren't you gone yet!?"

"I was suppose to be gone by now?" Hidan asked innocently and looked at the clock and said,"Oh, I lost track of time!"

Pein just growled and said,"I'm getting sick and tired of you lying, Hidan!" Then he left the room to plan revenge in his room. Leaving Hidan there to once again laugh to himself.  
---End of flashback and back to reality! Dun Dun Duuun!!---

Oh...damn! Why did I have to be one of the ones to give hints to when I'm lying!? I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of his voice, he sounded a little impatient.

"Well, Hidan? Are you going to listen or are you going to accept the punishment?" He asked as he got on one knee infront of me and rested his left hand on the side of my face. I froze in fear when I realized on how close he really was.

"Uh...huh...?" I was confused! I had no idea what to say! I'm running out of time! I know I am! He's running out of patience! I can't make up my mind...for once I actually feel like crying. I'm so confused.

He stood, looked down at me and said,"Hidan, I'm losing patience. Are you going to obey me or are you going to accept this punishment?" I just looked at him. Not quite sure on what I was going to do yet. I didn't want to obey him. It was far, FAR to much fun to annoy him, yet I'm afraid of what he has in mind as a punishment. We were there in silence for atleast a good five mintes before he finally said,"I'm going to say you chose to accept this punishment." As he said this he got an unexpectedly perverted smirk which sent chills down my spine.

I didn't like it, but for some reason it chased my voice away, yet again I could not speak. Next thing I knew, I felt a sharp pain, making me scream, I really didn't want to but I couldn't hold it back! Pein really is a pain in the ass...I noticed I was whimpering after the pain had started going away...I also noticed that I was being raped! So this is what he had in mind...rape...that pervert!  
---Normal PoV---

Hidan sighed, and as soon as he did Pein started slamming into him. He thought he gave him long enough. He wasn't planning on giving him any time to adjust to it...but he gave him a minute anyway. Hidan was screaming out in pain, and in a way pleasure. He was secretly enjoying it. Although he would never admit it. He absolutely hated himself for enjoying it. He despised himself and Pein. Hidan was trying to fight back the moans, and he would quietly curse himself under his breath when he let one slip out.

Pein continued to slam into him. Hidan, giving up, just let his moans out, he screamed in pleasure when Pein hit his special area inside him. "Please, Pein! Stop! I'm sorry!" Hidan begged.

Pein chuckled, stopped thrusting into him, leaned down, nibbled Hidans ear and whispered,"Funny, Hidan. I don't believe you really are." After he spoke, he bite down on Hidan's neck, breaking the skin, and started sucking and licking at the blood that came from the wound. Hidan whimpered, he didn't like the feeling. After a moment Hidan felt Pein start slamming into him again, so once more Hidan was moaning, loudly, he was getting close. Hidan felt Pein grab ahold of his member, which had been erect the whole time, he then started thanking Jashin.

Pein had started stroking him hard and fast. Hidan didn't last to long. He lasted around thirty seconds. Pein came after a few more thrusts. After Pein pulled out of him, Hidan calasped, Pein stood after resting for a few minutes, got dressed and looked back at Hidan. Hidan was laying there, panting and whimpering. Pein walked over, removed the chains and said,"This will happen again if you do not behave..." upon hearing this, Hidan whimpered and quickly moved away from him. Pein chuckled, stood, and left the room. Hidan sat in there, alone, in pain, sad and scared. He tried to ignore the pain, gathered his clothes and quickly limped off into his room.  
---a few weeks later---

Pein had explained to Kakuzu why Hidan had been acting different. Kakuzu had cheered Hidan up and wish he hadn't. But deep down he was glad the old Hidan was back. "FUCK YOU, UCHIHA!" Hidan screamed. Itachi sighed.

Kakuzu and Pein walked out of Pein's room and was now watching Hidan scream at Itachi. Pein set a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder, getting his attention,"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Yes sir." Kakuzu answered.

"WHAT!? YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO KICK HIS ASS! I DON'T SEE ANY ASS KICKING! KICK HIS ASS!!" Hidan yelled at the two.

"Atleast he's not yelling at me anymore." Itachi said quietly to himself. When he heard Hidan whimper, and Hidan hide behind him, he looked back at Pein and Kakuzu. Pein was smirking, a rather evil smirk. "Oh my god! A threesome!" Itachi said as he backed away from them. Hidan grabbed Itachi's shoulder's forcing him to stay and hid behind him again, glaring at Kakuzu and Pein. Making the other two just laugh and walk away.

"Done hiding yet?" Itachi asked as he looked over his shoulder back at Hidan.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Hidan said letting go of him. Itachi sighed and started walking away, hoping Hidan wouldn't follow him. But his hopes were crushed when he could still hear Hidan loud and clear.  
---Pein and Kakuzu---

"Don't rape Hidan anymore." Kakuzu said to Pein.

"I won't. I'm sure you have him under control, and I understand that you two like eachother." Pein said.

"Promise you won't?"

"Yeah."  
---Later that night---

Kakuzu walked into his and Hidan's room and seen that Hidan was still sitting up.

"Why are you still up?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan just shook his head. Kakuzu sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Will Pein leave me alone?" Hidan asked after minutes of silence.

"...Yeah...He promised." Kakuzu told the younger man. Hidan sighed in relief. Kakuzu watched him for a few moments and stood and walked over to Hidan and kissed him."Good night, Hidan."

Hidan froze for a moment and smiled."Night, Kakuzu!" Hidan then spun around on his bed, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

---End!  
I'm sorry this isn't to good! Especially the PeinxHidan scene...and I couldn't fit alot of KakuHida in it...the person who requested it I thought was getting a tiny bit tired of waiting...well...I hope it wasn't to bad... 


	2. New Version

This isjust a newer version! I am not the one who edited it, and it ind of surprised me on how it turned out! Oo but I still like it, and I just made this as another chapter just incase someone likes my version better.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were below the base...in the dungeon. It was dark...the only source of light were the goddamn candles scattered around the dark and empty room. It didn't really help my sight...but then again...I don't think it was suppose to help MY sight. Of course what the fuck was I thinking?

I was sore from the beatings he gave when I fought with him, which was a surprise considering the sadomasochistic person that I am. But there s something weird about this guy. The way he causes pain, was so weird and scary. The pain he caused actually made me want to scream.

We had a small argument really...Well not a small one actually, but still. I didn't really try to hit him. Actually I couldn't...Even if I wanted to. I was stuck on my hands and knees, my wrists were chained to the floor, the chains were short so I couldn't stand or try to hit. They were strong...I couldn't break them, I felt so weak. It was a very humiliating position. I was crouched on the floor like a dog. I was actually panting like one too, from trying to get loose and the heat was giving me a headache. I was hot, my body was burning up and I was sweating profusely. Every now and then there was a small draft that sliced my overheated skin like an icy knife.

I really have crossed the line this time...I was far out...! Way passed the line that I wasn't suppose to cross. Any one could tell that I was way out there. Because...I hate to admit it but...I was actually afraid...I'm afraid of what he was going to do to me next...I was afraid of what he was going to SAY! No, actually I was more afraid of what he was going to do As much as I hated to admit it, I was afraid of HIM...! I shivered when I heard him speak.

"Hidan, I gave you many chances to turn this around. I gave you time to stop misbehaving so horribly. I gave you time to obey me. To stop being such a damned asshole...such a spoiled brat you are...I fear this is my fault. I've let you get away with everything for to long. So I must punish you...In a way that would make up for it all." I whimpered when I heard the last part. I could tell he was smirking, even though I feared to look at him. I just had a feeling he was smirking. An insane smirk at that.

The words were there! At the tip of my tongue! The words that would get me out of this mess! I just couldn't bring myself to say them! All I could get out was "I I m..."

"Yes, Hidan?" Pein asked calmly. I just growled, which made him glare at me. He placed an icy cold hand on my head and grabbed my hair. Oh no! My hair! Then he pulled back Hard. I whimpered. Considering the position that I'm in now, I don't think that I should do anything to piss him off further. So I shut up.

"This is your last chance, Hidan. Just say you will obey me, listen and do what I tell you to do! Then I will set you free!" Pein said. I don't want to listen to him, its fun not to! But I don't want this to go any further, I'm afraid of what he has planned! I could lie...but some how he always figures out when I'm lying. Crap.

FLASHBACK (last week)

"You promise you will get it?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hidan said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"You're not lying, are you?" Pein asked with a look that spoke clearly, I don t trust you.

"Aw come on, Leader-sama! Trust me!" Hidan said with a pout. Pein just shook his head and started walking away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hidan.

"Just hurry up. You only have fifteen minutes." was all he said before disappearing into a room down the hall. Hidan smirked and went to the living room.

--15 minutes later--

Pein was sitting in his room, waiting for Deidara to come back. He had sent him to look around the base to make sure Hidan had left. He hadn't seen him so far but he still had to check.

There was a knock on the door. Enter. said Pein in his neutral voice. Deidara walked in, the expression on his face showed clearly that he had not brought any good news. Well? asked Pein.

Well, Leader-sama he s in his bedroom and Deidara trailed off, his voice failing under his Leader s cold glare.

And? prompted Pein.

He s sleeping. replied Deidara, fear evident in his visible eye.

Hmmm. Is that so? said Pein, displeasure evident in his voice. Very well. You may leave. I ll go wake him up.

Deidara nodded and backed out of the room.

Pein cursing got up and made his way towards the priest s room.

"Hidan! You shouldn't be here!" Pein said with a rather pissed look. Hidan jumped when he heard Pein, and looked at him.

"Awww, I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Hidan said with a fake apologetic look. Making Pein growl.

"You will pay for your insolence!" he said before storming out of the room. Hidan sat there and laughed quietly to himself, not believing he would really regret doing this.

---Yesterday---

"You volunteered this time, Hidan! No excuses!" Pein said with a small glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hidan said with a smirk.

Pein glared darkly at him before saying, "Hidan, I am NOT a woman."

"I don't fucking know that!" Hidan said.

"Yes you do! Now you really promise you will get it this time? You're not lying again are you!?" Pein asked with that same dark glare.

"Yes I promise!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck again. Then continued, "How am I supposed to know you're a man?"

"Just go! This time you have a half hour! You have time to do, or get, whatever you want or need! Be sure to leave in twenty-five minutes!" Pein said, and then walked away.

Hidan just smirked and walked away.

--35 minutes later--

Hidan was taking a nap on the couch when he heard Pein yell his name, then he fell off the couch and the remote fell on his head. "OW! Dammit!" he yelled as he sat up and rubbed his head. Great, now his hairdo was ruined. Deidara was sitting on the sofa and looked up from his book. And froze and the person in the doorway. Hidan, however smirked when he saw Pein in the doorway, his face in the shadows and thought, 'Holy Jashin-sama, he feels like he s PISSED!' This thought made his smirk widen.

"Why aren't you gone yet!?"

"I was suppose to be gone by now?" Hidan asked innocently and looked at the clock and said, "Oh, I guess I lost track of time!"

Pein just growled and said, "I'm getting sick and tired of you lying and playing around, Hidan!" Then he left the room to plan revenge in his room. Leaving Hidan there to once again laugh to himself. You really shouldn t do that, you know. said Deidara looking at him with an annoyed and worried expression. You might have to pay heavily for it. Hidan just smirked and said Oh shove off, gender bender. Deidara glared at him and walked out of the room.

What the poor guy didn t know that he was going to pay heavily for this. Very heavily indeed.

---End of flashback and back to reality! Dun Dun Duuun!!---

Oh...damn! Why did I have to be one of the ones to give hints to when I'm lying!? Why do I suck so much at lying? I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of his voice, he sounded as cross as a frog in a sock and a little impatient. But mostly cross.

"Well, Hidan? Are you going to listen and get what I asked you or are you going to accept the punishment?" He asked as he got on one knee in front of me and rested his left hand on the side of my face. It was icy cold. And he brought his face closer to mine, so close that I could count each and every piercing on that face. I froze in fear when I realized on how close he really was.

"Uh... um huh...?" I was confused! I had no idea what to say! I'm running out of time! I know I am! And he's running out of patience! I can't make up my mind...for once I actually feel like crying. I'm so confused. I want Kakuzu. Crazy, I know but he s the only one I can think of at a time like this.

He stood, looked down at me and said, "Hidan, I'm losing patience. Are you going to obey me or are you going to accept this punishment?" I just looked at him. Not quite sure on what I was going to do yet. I didn't want to obey him. It was far, FAR too much fun to annoy him, yet I'm afraid of what he has in mind as a punishment. We both were silent for at least a good five minutes before he finally said, I m going to say you chose to accept this punishment." As he said this he got an unexpectedly perverted smirk on that cruel face which sent chills down my spine.

I didn't like it, but for some reason it chased my voice away and I was rendered speechless. Next thing I knew, Pein had grabbed my hair once again and crashed my lips to his. My eyes widened with fear and I gasped with shock. A very stupid thing to do indeed, as it granted him instant access to my mouth. I wriggled and writhed and tried to get away from him, which proved to be fruitless. Next thing I knew I felt I sharp pain on my backside. I jumped, freeing my mouth for an instant, just to say, What the fuck-?

My question went unanswered as my mouth was grabbed once again.

---Normal POV---

Hidan whimpered as Pein s tongue snaked into his mouth. His tongue felt so weird. It was mostly cold and hard steel. There were piercings on Pein s tongue that scraped harshly against the insides of Hidan s mouth and his teeth. Pein bit and nipped his tender lips harshly. So harshly that they bled. Oh man, he really was in for a world of pain and trouble now. Pein was ruthlessly raping his mouth. One of Pein s hands had Hidan s face in a vice like grip to make sure he wouldn t get away, whilst the other snaked down his chest, and harshly grabbed a nipple between 2 fingers and pinched it harshly.

Hidan jumped. Pain smirked against Hidan s mouth and took the nipple b/w his nails and gave it another pinch. Hidan jumped even more violently this time and tried to scoot away. This earned him another sharp smack, but b/w his shoulder blades. Oh fuck it hurt so badly. How as Pein doing that? And the bastard was also blocking his oxygen. His vision was beginning to dim and his head was starting to swim. His body was weakening.

When Pein saw that he was blocking Hidan s oxygen he pulled away and looked at him. He knew Hidan was immortal and such a mundane thing like lack of oxygen wasn t going to kill him, but he had to stop because he didn t want Hidan fainting in the middle of their fun . More like his fun .

Hidan was taking in deep, greedy, lungfuls of air. His lips ached and bled and his mouth felt sore. Geez, how did Konan snog this guy? More importantly, how could she like him?

Hidan was brought out of his train of thought when he felt someone s hand on his ass. He jumped. What the fuck? He tried to turn his head back, but his chin was harshly grabbed by Pein and he was once again facing him. His ass was still being groped and pinched. Pein was smirking at him perversely. It took him a minute to realize that it was Pein s clone who was doing the groping or the perverse smirking. All that groping and pinching was getting him hard. NO! he firmly reprimanded himself. He was being tortured! He was not supposed to be enjoying this. Nope, not at all. But his cock thought otherwise.

Then Pein stood up. Hidan looked up, fearful. Pein unzipped his pants and took his dick out. Hidan s eyes became as wide as saucers. It. Was. Huge. It had to be about 10-11 inches long. It was decorated with piercings as well. Is there any part of him, that s NOT pierced? Are his balls pierced? thought Hidan. There were little silver balls running in a straight line on the top. His tip wasn t pierced. Of course, he didn t pierce it. How the hell would he take a piss then? And, I bet my ass that it must ve hurt like hell. Now, Hidan had no doubts about Pein being a woman. Pein seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Now you must be convinced that I m not a woman. And I m going to make sure that you remember that. And without another word, he stepped on Hidan s hand and crushed it, causing Hidan to gasp and he shoved his cock in his mouth. Hidan choked and his eyes widened in surprise. Holy damn! He was sucking his leader s cock! And. It. Was. Huge. And no to forget, extremely hard and it barely fit in his mouth. How did Konan do it?

Now the monster was in his mouth, he had no idea what to do. Sure, he knew what a blowjob was he knew all the things there were to know about sex, but he had never known that he would be supposed to do this! And a blowjob, nonetheless!

Pein looked down at the Jashinist. And smirked. Well, well, well. It seems that our little potty mouth doesn t know how to blow. How interesting. Hidan glared up at him and was about to retort when he was reminded that he had Pein s dick in his mouth. The goddamn piercings that were painfully pressed against the roof of his mouth told him so. Allow me to teach you the basics. said Pein and without further ado, he grabbed Hidan s hair with both hands and pushed his dick further into Hidan s mouth.

Hidan nearly choked when the head of the dick hit the back of his throat. Now lick it. commanded Pein. Hidan moved his tongue all around the dick, it was a difficult thing to do when your mouth was full of a humongous dick. And piercings. Hidan sucked vigorously. His mouth was starting to ache. Pein s clone was still pinching and groping his ass. And now it was moving his hand towards Hidan s half hard cock and gave it a squeeze. Hidan gave a jerk.

Now suck it. Hidan sucked it with all the vigor he could muster. He gave it a hard suck and Pein groaned and tightened his grip on Hidan s hair. Aaaah said Pein. Hidan could feel his abdomen tightening.

I m coming. said Pein suddenly and before Hidan could fully process the meaning of his words, Pein s seed filled his mouth. And at the same moment, Hidan came as well. Hidan was surprised, no more like shocked. Pein slowly slid his dick out of Hidan s mouth. Just as Hidan turned to spit the awful tasting stuff out of his mouth, Pein grabbed his chin harshly and said, Na ah ah. Swallow it.

Hidan would ve liked to spit it back on his Leader s face but something told him that Pein would not like that. So he forced himself to swallow that vile liquid. It tasted disgusting!

Now that s a good slut. Pein said smirking.

Yuck Hidan muttered. Then Hidan realized that he was wet. He looked down and was horrified to see white liquid around his knees.

Holy Jashin-sama, please don t let it be Hidan prayed.

Oh my, would you look at that? It looks like someone enjoyed our little activity. commented Pein, a shit-eating grin on his face.

No I did not! It was fucking disgusting! I ve had more fun counting cracks in my wall! snapped Hidan. Damn, why couldn t it have been pee?

Hmmm .Is that so, Hidan? asked Pein in a cold voice. With that, Pein started walking around until he was out of Hidan s line of sight.

Where s he going? What s he going to do? thought Hidan wildly. His question was answered when someone thrust 2 fingers into his asshole. Hidan screamed, Fuck! Pein didn t stop there. He continued to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, and he kept adding finger after finger. He stopped when he had added four. Then he shoved his dick into Hidan s hole. Hidan screamed.

Hidan sighed, and as soon as he did Pein started slamming into him. He thought he gave him long enough. He wasn't planning on giving him any time to adjust to it...but he gave him a minute anyway. Hidan was screaming out in pain, and in a way pleasure. He was secretly enjoying it. But he would never admit it. He absolutely hated himself for enjoying it. He despised himself and Pein. Hidan was trying to fight back the moans, and he would quietly curse himself under his breath when he let one slip out.

Pein continued to slam into him. Hidan, giving up, just let his moans out, he screamed in pleasure when Pein hit his special area inside him. "Please, Pein! Stop! I'm sorry!" Hidan begged.

Pein chuckled, stopped thrusting into him, leaned down, nibbled Hidan s ear and whispered, Funny, Hidan. I don't believe you really are." After he spoke, he bite down on Hidan's neck, breaking the skin, and started sucking and licking at the blood that came from the wound. He kept on giving him hickeys all over. Hidan whimpered, he didn't like the feeling. After a moment Hidan felt Pein start slamming into him again, so once more Hidan was moaning, loudly, he was getting close. Hidan felt Pein grab hold of his member, which had been erect the whole time, he then started thanking Jashin.

Pein had started stroking him hard and fast. Hidan didn't last to long. He lasted around thirty seconds. Pein came after a few more thrusts. After Pein pulled out of him, Hidan collapsed; Pein stood after resting for a few minutes, got dressed and looked back at Hidan. Hidan was laying there, panting and whimpering. Pein walked over, removed the chains and said, This will happen again if you do not behave..." upon hearing this, Hidan whimpered and quickly moved away from him. Pein chuckled, stood, and left the room. Hidan sat there, alone, in pain, sad and scared. He tried to ignore the pain, gathered his clothes and quickly limped off into his room.

When he was well out of Pein s range, he made a beeline for the showers. He quickly bolted the door shut, and slumped against the door. Then the tears flowed freely. He slid down towards the floor and his ass crashed against the floor. He jumped, made a clumsy attempt to stand up and ended up lying on his stomach. He lay there, crying unabashedly for a few minutes. Then, he realized he had to summon the energy to get up and take a shower.

His legs were covered with blood and sticky cum and it was not a nice feeling. He felt disgusted and nauseous. He had actually enjoyed it. Now Kakuzu would never want him. Who would want someone like him? Miserable, he got up, with some difficulty. Then he turned on the shower and drops of boiling hot water pelted his skin. He didn t care how hot it was. What he was really intent on, was getting the scent and feel of Pein off him He picked up the soap and started scrubbing himself ruthlessly.

Kakuzu was tired. Really tired. Man, he hated washing day. It made his fingers all pruny And the smell of the stinky laundry Ack, it made him puke. And his annoying, bastardly partner was nowhere to be found, either. And for some annoying reason it made him worry too Wait what was he thinking? Him? Worried about Hidan? Of all people? No way! Shaking his head, Kakuzu opened the door. And his mouth fell open.

Hidan was lying on his bed. Not his own, but on Kakuzu s bed! And he was asleep. Or it looked like it. Kakuzu shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. To make sure, he wasn t hallucinating.

Kakuzu walked closer to the bed and stood over Hidan s sleeping form. Man, he looked so cute. His face was so relaxed when he was sleeping. His hair were messy and sticking up in all directions. And his skin looked pretty soft to touch too. Kakuzu reached out a hand to touch his face. And as soon as he touched Hidan s face, Hidan s eyes shot open. They looked unfocused for a while, then when they saw Kakuzu s hand, his eyes widened even more and he let out a scream. AAAAHHH! What the fuck do you think you re doing?! yelled Hidan.

Kakuzu quickly drew his hand back and clapped his hands over his ears Man, what was wrong with Hidan? Didn t he realize that human ears were sensitive to his piercing screams? Holy damn, what s wrong with you? asked Kakuzu irritated.

What were you doing? asked Hidan. Man, he wasn t in the mood for this nonsense. He was already having a hard time, his hickeys were throbbing and his pants were of no help to his abused hole. And he wasn t sure if he could face Kakuzu of all people right now.

What happened to your face? asked Kakuzu. He seemed horrified. Hidan s soft lips were red and bruised.

Hidan s hand shot up to his mouth. Shit! he thought. Hidan looked down and snapped, I tripped and my face kissed the floor. All right? Now, will you go and quit bugging me?

Well, I was just trying to figure out why you were in my bed? snapped Kakuzu, annoyed at being found out. Have you fallen in love with it?

What the fuck are you yapping about? snapped Hidan. His eyes were prickling. Oh fuck, was he going to cry? Well, he wasn t feeling well and his head hurt and so did his whole body his posterior to be precise. No he couldn t cry. He was not going to cry Not in the front of the man he loved the most. No, not in front of him. Hidan lowered his eyes and looked away.

Kakuzu stared at his partner. Okay, where was the snappy and obscene retort he had been expecting? And what was wrong with him? Why wasn t Hidan looking at him? And why was he wearing a shirt? thought Kakuzu as he looked up and down at his partner. Hidan never slept with a t-shirt on. Not even in the cold wintry months. The guy was insane. But despite all of Hidan s faults, Kakuzu loved him.

Why are you wearing a shirt? asked Kakuzu.

Who the fuck wants to know? Hidan snapped.

Who else is in the room but me? retorted Kakuzu, irritated. Jeez, why did Hidan have to complicate everything?

Hidan clamped his mouth shut. His eyes were filling up with tears. His throat was constricting. I put it on because I felt like it. Happy? snapped Hidan, his throat hurting. Oh fuck it, why was he feeling all crybabyish?

Okay then why are you sleeping on my bed? asked Kakuzu again. Hidan s weird behavior was worrying him. What was up with him?

Fine! I ll fucking get off it! Hidan snapped and stood up. The pain in his rear made him stumble and he nearly lost his footing. But Hidan ignored it and dropped into his bed, pulling up the covers over him.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan, more worried then ever. Then he shook his head. He must have gotten one of his insanity attacks. But even that didn t convince Kakuzu.

--- 2 weeks later, In the Akatsuki Drawing Room ---

The Akatsuki members were all sitting, doing whatever they wanted. Zetsu was playing chess with Itachi, Tobi was watching them, Konan was sewing Deidara s cloak, Kisame and Deidara were watching TV, Sasori was reading a book and Kakuzu was reading a newspaper. Or more like, he looked as if he was trying to read the paper. He was worried. Where the hell was his insane partner? As if voicing his thoughts, Deidara spoke, Hey any idea where Hidan is?

All the members looked up at Deidara. They all seemed to be considering his question.

Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I haven t seen him for a while. said Konan, stopping her sewing and looking thoughtful. In fact, he s not even that annoying. He s been acting weirdly in the past 2 weeks. Haven t you noticed?

Yeah, un. agreed Deidara. He hasn t yelled at me or sworn at me either.

Meh. Dumbass must be in his room. answered Sasori. He still hadn t looked up from his book.

Konan still worried, looked at Kakuzu who was staring unfocused at his paper. Kakuzu-sama, do you know what is wrong with him?

Kakuzu shook his head, Don t know and don t care. he snapped.

Konan regarded him with a cold look. Would you at least, go see where Hidan went?

Kakuzu nodded and walked away. Behind him he heard Itachi s calm voice, Checkmate.

And Zetsu s roar, NOT AGAIN! That s it Uchiha! You re dead meat.

Kakuzu walked towards their room, an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn t know why, but he didn t feel like going to his room. But he had to, if he wanted to know whether his Hidan was alright. Whoa, whoa hold up. When did he become his Hidan?! Kakuzu shook his head, maybe his head was going. Shaking his head, Kakuzu stopped in front of his door and looked at it for a few minutes. Then, he opened it. And what he saw, made him freeze in his tracks.

Hidan was lying on the floor, curled up into a ball and he was crying. And his ass was bleeding. And he was naked!!! Hidan s back was towards him and Kakuzu was able to see the clear hickeys. Kakuzu felt his blood boil.


End file.
